This invention relates to a scraping tool and, more particularly, a scraping tool which may be utilized, for example, to scrape cylinder heads and blocks of engines or to remove other contaminant material, such as carbon deposits or the like, from a generally planar surface.
When repairing an automobile engine, it is often necessary to replace the gaskets and seals which are used at the innerface of the component parts of the engine to effect a seal between the parts. For example, when the cylinder head is removed for access to the pistons and repair of the compounds incorporated in the engine block, it is necessary to scrape the old gasket from the cylinder head as well as the block surface so that a new gasket may be positioned thereon. Generally, the surfaces to be scraped are flat, planar surfaces.
Various types of scraping tools have been used in the past to scrape such materials. By way of example, the following tools are known to have been used for such purposes: Lisle Part No. 51000 Heavy Duty Scraper by Lisle Corp., Clarinda, Iowa; TMT Company "Gasket Getter" by TMT Comply, Morro Bay, Calif.; Cal-Van Part No. 350 Heavy Duty Gasket Scraper by Cal-Ban Tools, Inc.; CTA Part No. 2080 Gasket Scraper by CTA Manufacturing Corpo.; K-D Part No. 485 Gasket Scraper by K-D Tools; Old Forge Part Nos. 7241, 7243, 7245, 7039 and 7040 Scrapers by Old Forge Tools, Inc.; Plews Part No. 72-433 Gasket Scraper by Plews Tools, Inc.; Rimac Part No. 2910 Scraper Set by Rimac Tools & Equipment Corp.; and Vim Flexible Carbon Scraper (C1) by Vin Tools, Inc.
There has remained, however, the need for an improved gasket scraper tool. Suggestions have been made to use a carbide blade in conjunction with a tool having the appearance of a hand screw driver wherein the carbide blade is fixed to the shaft of the tool, for example the TMT Company "Gasket Getter" tool. However, rarely is such a tool entirely satisfactory in performance inasmuch as the blade edges of such tools often fracture or break, and thus usefulness of such a tool is not entirely acceptable.
Thus, there has remained the need to provide an improved scraping tool, especially for use to remove gaskets or surface layers of contaminants from generally flat, hard metal surfaces such as cylinder heads and blocks.